Apès la fin, le commencement
by Mimille
Summary: c'est ma premiere histoire alors s'il vous plait un peu d'indulgence mais pas trop quand même! le theme central de l'hisoire c'est faith j'ai mis T comme ratin mais je suis pas doué pour évalué alors désolé si ce n'est pas aproprié.
1. Chapter 1

Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Disclaimer: L'univers de Buffy contre les vampires ne m'appartiens pas, ni ses personnage ni rien tout appartiens a la WB et au vénérable Whedon.  
Par contre, l'histoire et Kayla m'appartient merci de ne pas utiliser sans ma permission.

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est ma première fic sur le sujet je ne prétends pas que c'est bon (même que c'est plutôt mauvais) je crois que c'est par masochisme que je publi, alors et heu ben lisez si ça vous tente.

C'est une histoire post-saison 7 sur Faith surtout avec un romance et une apocalypse

**_QU'EST CE QU'ON FAIT MAINTENANT?_**

Partie 1

Devant le trou béant qu'est Sunnydale

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle la connaissait, tellement longtemps, elles avaient traversé tant d'épreuves, tantôt alliés, tantôt ennemies. Elle avait tout fait pour se racheter; pour expier ses fautes, mais elle n'avait pas compris que tout le monde avait accepté le fait qu' elle avait changé, que le passée est le passé et la soutenait dans sa quête du pardon. Elle n'avait pas compris que le pardon lui avait été accordé, elle ne sent était pas rendu compte, car elle n'avait besoin du pardon que d'une seul personne et cette personne se refusait à lui donner. Cette personne lui refusait son absolution, car cela signifierait pour elle que la haine n'était plus présente dans son cœur et si la haine n'était plus présente, elle ne savait plus quel était ses sentiment à son égard... ou alors c'est quelle le savait trop bien. Faith réfléchissait à la manière dont elle devait se prendre pour expier ses fautes, à présent qu'il y avait des milliers de tueuses à travers le monde et aucune apocalypse en vue. Elle se demandait en regardant tout les survivants de la bataille contre la force, qu'elle était sa place dans se groupe, elle en arrive à la triste conclusion qu'elle n'en avait pas, jamais elle n'aurait de place dans se groupe, elle avait fait trop de mal.

Dans l'autobus qui roule vers Los Angeles

Assit dans le fond de l'autobus à regarder toutes ses jeunes filles reprendre goût à la vie, papoter et se construire un avenir de joie et de plaisir … plus quelques démons, Faith sentit de plus en plus que, hors-apocalypse, elle n'avait aucun rôle dans ce gang, elle eu l'impression qu'elle n'était rien d'autre pour eux qu' une guerrière. Elle regardait Buffy et les scooby rires pour la première fois depuis longtemps se disant que jamais elle ne serait parmi eux. La tueuse brune voyais Dawn avec Andrew, il y avait décidément quelque chose entre eux, c'était bien. Trop absorbé dans ses pensées la brune ne sentit même pas Kennedy approcher.

-Hé Faith ça va? Tu sembles songeuse depuis que l'on a gagnée, dit la copine de Willow.

-5 sur 5, répondit simplement la tueuse rebelle.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, dit moi quel est ton rêve, demanda l'anglaise.

- Ch'sais pas, fut la réponse de Faith, elle continua tout bas plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune tueuse, casser du démon probablement je suis bonne qu'à ça de tout façon, fini-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Voyant la brune se renfermer sur elle même Kennedy n'insista pas retournant voir sa douce.

Dans un quelconque fast-food de L.A.

-Je vous jure je lui ai éclaté la tronche contre la paroi de la grotte comme dans les films c'était dément!! Babillait une ex-potentielle a d'autres.

La tueuse au corps tatoué se tenait encore à l'écart un bon cheese entre les mains, cherchant toujours a comprend ce qu'elle pouvait bien être pour ce groupe en dehors de la deuxième tueuse, la tueuse dangereuse, celle qui ne sait pas mesurer les risques. Plus loin Kennedy, Willow, Buffy et Dawn discutait, en regardant justement cette tueuse si songeuse. Giles se tenait plus loin en bon Observateur qu'il était, il observait ses protégés.

-Que croyez vous qu'elle va faire? demanda Dawn, vous croyez qu'elle va nous quitter ? Se serait dommage je commençais à bien l'aimer, elle est sympa.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire Dawn, répondit Willow, de tout façon elle sait qu'elle est la bienvenu parmi nous.

- J'en suis pas si sure ma chérie, dit simplement Kennedy.

-Bien sur qu'elle se sait Ken ! On l'a accueilli à la maison, on l'a fait manger à notre table, lui dit Buffy une once de colère dans la voix, que veux tu que l'on fasse de plus? Elle ne nous aime pas un point c'est tout!! Elle ne m'aime pas, rajouta Buffy plus bas pour elle même en baissant les yeux.

La tueuse brune regardait Buffy, la seul, l'unique, la vrai, la première tueuse. Faith se disait qu'elle devait arrêter de rêver et de faire l'enfant pour réaliser qu'elle n'aurait jamais la place qu'elle désirait dans la vie de la blonde. La brune se dit que c'était bien sa veine, que pour une fois qu'elle tombait réellement amoureuse, amoureuse au point de vouloir faire se vie avec cette fille, au point de devenir fidèle, au point d'abandonner son mantra du Want-Take-Have, il fallait que ça soit pour une blonde, trop sur d'elle, braqué sur ses principes, hétérosexuelle et coincé de surcroît ! Alors qu'elle ressassait tout ça dans sa tête elle ne vit pas la concernée relever sa tête et la regarder, leur regard se croisèrent. La blonde vit dans les yeux de la brune une foule d'émotion qu'elle ne pus d'écrire ou ne voulais par peur de trop bien comprendre, sur son visage s'étala alors une surprise que la brune pris à tort pour du dégout, un dégout immense de sa personne. Croyant que la blonde avait démasqué ses sentiment et que sa la répugnait, qu'elle la répugnait, Faith su ce qu'elle devait faire, du moins croyait-elle: partir, quitter tout ce monde tout de suite. Sans plus de cérémonie elle se leva et quitta le fast-food, sans que personne ne le remarque, à l'expression de la blonde qui trop surprise ne pus même pas pensé à se lever pour empêcher la brune de partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

**À l****'****extérieur du fast-food**

Faith marchait le long de la rue, elle sortit une clope et l'alluma, elle extirpat la première bouffée avec contentement, comme un petit plaisir quotidien auquel l'on ne veut pas substituer le plaisir de la routine. La tueuse marchait dans la rue cherchant un peu d'animation pour se défouler de toutes les sensations qu'elle avait dans le corps, elle devait trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose à travailler au corps, n'importe quoi et de n'importe quel façon. La brune avait le feu au cul et ce n'est pas peu dire. Vampire ou humain, vaincre ou jouir, peut importait, tant que son corps puisse exulter.

**À l****'****intérieur du fast-food **

Buffy était toujours sous le choc de la vue du visage de Faith elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle y avait vue… ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Trop perdu dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Alex se lever de son coin ou il se morfondait de la mort d'Anya pour se lever et sortir.

**À l****'****extérieur du fast-food**

Alex marchait vers Faith, il tentait de la rattraper, mais elle était trop loin de lui.

-Faith !, l'interpella-t-il.

Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, clope au bec, la deuxième tueuse se retourna, pour voir le borgne d'Alex. S'arrêta pour lui permettre de la rejoindre et le regarda avec son air de « qu'est ce que tu me veux ? C'est mieux d'être important tu me coupe mon plaisir de fumer là, je te jure que si tu m'as déranger pour rien je vais t'éclater la tronche, borgne ou pas ! ». C'est un Alex essoufflé qui arriva à la hauteur de la rebelle, il sentait son agressivité, mais ne s'en formalisa pas après tout il avait vécu 7 ans sur la bouche de l'enfer en pleine connaissance de cause !

-Pourquoi t'es parti ? demanda de but en blanc le menuiser.

-Fumer, répondit avec lassitude la tueuse au cuir.

Le comique de service pris une pose réfléchit et dit :

-Tu sais Faith, c'est étrange à dire, mais perdre un œil m'as permis de mieux voir. Devant l'air « mais qu'est ce que tu me raconte » de la tatoué il poursuivit, perdre mon œil m'as permis de réaliser un tas de truc et perdre..., il s'arêtat la gorge nouée Alex inspira et il poursuivit, …Anya.. m'en à fait réaliser encore plus, je suis le comique de service, le gentil Alex et tout je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup grandit comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je perdrait mon autre œil et mes mains pour revoir Anya… pour qu'elle soit encore la, pour qu'on puisse aller dans l'autobus et … oui bon on s'égare du sujet là ! Ce que je veux te dire Faith c'est que tu as le droit au bonheur… et Buffy aussi.

Sans autre mot Alex désormait dit "le sage" repartit d'où il était venu laissant derrière lui une Faith plus que troubler.

Il était déjà loin lorsque Faith Sorti de sa torpeur et murmura :

-Comme si Buffy voulais de moi…

Le discourt du sage fit pourtant son chemin dans la tête complétement mélangé de la brune au cuir et sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, ou peut-être que si justement, elle mit de coter son idée d'aller casser du démon … ou autre chose… pour se rediriger vers le fast-food. C'est devant celui-ci qu'elle écrasa son mégot et pria les enfers. La tueuse sans peur pris son courage de ses deux mains puissantes de tueuse et entra. Et en moins d'un quart de seconde, tout ce qu'avait imaginée la rebelle, tomba en morceau, à la vision d'un certaine blonde se faisant draguer par le caissier, et il faut le dire à qui ça n'avait pas l'aire de déplaire. La brune regarda Alex, puis la blonde et encore Alex et finalement, elle quitta ce fast-food de malheur, cette bande d'abruit, ce conglomérat de... de... foutu supposé gentil, une bonne fois pour toute et pour de bon.

Le sage, à cette vue se leva et se dirigea vers Buffy, et s'abaissa pour lui murmuré à l'oreille avec un certain épuisement dans la voix:

-Bravo Buffy, tu l'as fait partir pour de bon cette fois et t'as dernière chance de l'avoir avec...

Buffy regardait Alex avec un air de total incompréhension sur le visage, puis elle vit que Faith n'était plus là elle re-regarda son ami pour essayer de trouver une explication, et la un déclic se fit dans son cerveau. Enfin elle comprit ce que voulais dire le brun et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer quelque chose se brisa en elle à se moment là.

**Quelque part sur une route de Los Angeles **

La fumeuse au tatoue faisait du stop. Le temps passait et elle commençait a désespérer de se faire embarquer se soir, elle avait quasiment envie d'enlever son haut pour attirer une voiture, lorsqu'un gros 18-roues s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Le chauffeur baissa la vitre passagère et dit :

- Je m'en va' au Can'da, à Montr'al.

-5 sur 5, dit simplement la brune en ouvrant la portière. Elle s'assit sur le siège passager boucla sa ceinture et pensa a sa nouvelle vie loin des USAs… loin de B.

**Dans l****'****autobus stationné**

Buffy était dans un état de léthargie, elle était encore sous le choc de l'annonce d'Alex. Son ami la regardait de façon à la fois complaisante et dur. Elle ne savait pas sur qu'elle pied dansé. Elle se sentait si mal de savoir la brune loin d'elle, mais en même temps elle se sentait … soulagé … soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter ce que c'était brisé en elle, tueuse courageuse à d'autre ! Elle ! La GRANDE Buffy, LA puissante tueuse était toujours morte de trouille lorsqu'il s'agissait de Faith … Faith, Faith et ses cuirs sexy, Faith et son corps parfait, Faith en sueur après une patrouille, Faith dansant contre elle, Faith .... partit les puissance supérieurs seul savent où ! En songeant à cela Buffy senti quelque chose en elle se briser un peux plus et cette fois elle sut où, elle sut quoi, c'était son cœur qui se brisait peu à peu à mesure que la brune s'éloignait d'elle. Mais cette révélation venait trop tard bien trop tard... Malheurseusement pour elles ...


End file.
